


A Victory

by Helis_von_Askir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: Just a little bit of fun for my Shield-siblings.They earned their rewards.
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Farkas, Aela the Huntress/Vilkas
Kudos: 6





	A Victory

The guard tower was half in ruins, but that hadn’t stopped the Silver Hand to set up a camp in it. They always remote and abandoned locations so they could torture and kill whatever poor werewolves they managed to capture.

Too bad that a nearby farmer had seen them and alerted the Companions to their presence. They had helped the man and his family out a few years ago by getting rid of a bandit camp in a cave near their farm.

Since according to him it was a sizeable group of Silver Hand, Kodlak had sent Aela and the twins to take care of it.

And take care of it they did. They had waited until nightfall before sneaking up on them. First cutting down the guards patrolling outside and then clearing one room after the other. Some of the Silver Hand died while still asleep, others managed to draw their weapons and put a up a fight, but against three werewolves even their silver weapons were not enough.

Silver hurt a werewolf more than steel or even ebony, but not as much as the Silver Hand seemed to think, especially an angry werewolf. Too bad for them. None of the three Companions bothered to take the time to correct their mistaken assumption.

Somewhere in the middle of the fight they got separated as they cut their way through the enemy. Aela found herself on the top of the tower outside where a couple of archers had been stationed to keep watch over the surrounding area. Not that they had done a very good job of that as the Companions had been able to sneak up on the tower without raising alarm.

And those poor archers were even worse shots than they were guards. Even in those close quarters they managed to miss her completely. Which, frankly, should have been impossible Aela did not give them the time to aim at her again and cut them down.

She had just thrown their corpses over the parapet when the trap door opened. Farkas came up, back in human form, naked and covered in blood and gore but aside from a few scraps unharmed.

“They’re all dead.” He stated simply.

Aela returned to her human form too. “Good. Where’s your brother?”

Farkas shrugged. “Making another pass, to be sure. You know how he is.”

Aela smiled. Vilkas always was the most cautious of them. “Well, I’m sure he won’t mind if we get started without him.”

“Out here?” Farkas wanted to know. “Looks like it might snow.”

Aela rolled her eyes. “We’re already naked. Why waste time by getting inside?”

“Right. You going to ride me?” Farkas asked hopefully.

Aela chuckled. “Like a wild stallion. Get down.”

Farkas did as told and Aela straddled him, his cock already hard and ready for her. Fighting had that effect on him often. That was how this whole thing started a few years ago. She took him into her and started to move, and not slowly, but hard and fast. Farkas grabbed her waist to keep her steady as she slid up and down his cock.

After making sure that all the Silver Hand were all truly dead, Vilkas went to find the other two. Aela and Farkas wouldn’t be far, probably already working up another kind of sweat. They were so impatient sometimes.

He found them on the top of the tower, his brother being ridden hard. For a long moment Vilkas watched them. Aela’s breasts jumping up and down as she went down on his brother almost hypnotized him.

“Such a good boy.” Aela cooed while Farkas thrusted up into her. “Such a good boy.”

Vilkas cleared his throat. It turned him on when she talked like that, as was painfully obvious as his cock jumped excited at her words.

“Glad you managed to join us, Vilkas.” Aela said and crocked her finger at him.

Obediently, Vilkas walked over to them. Aela wasted no time in grabbing his shaft and taking him into her mouth. Aela liked to fuck after fighting, it was almost a tradition for her by now. And her mouth was hot, so hot and she took all of him in without any problem and he was not small.

She started to suck him and all coherent thought fled him. If the Silver Hand had come on them now they would have had an easy time of killing them. And they would have died very happy indeed.

Farkas was the first to come, shooting his load deep into her. Aela let Vilkas’ cock fall from her mouth as she moaned loudly at the sensation. She then quickly crawled off of Farkas and got on her hands and knees for Vilkas. He wasted no time ramming into her.

And her cunt felt even better than her mouth. As he fucked her, he wondered what it would be like to do this while in their werewolf form. He had not thought about that before, but now that he had, he was curious about it. He thought it would be great. Maybe she would be up for it if he only had the courage to ask her.

Focusing back on the task at hand, Vilkas rode her to completion and when she shouted her release to the night sky, he exploded too, filling her even more.

“Oh, that was nice.” Aela smiled as they got back to their feet. Aela was understating it, Vilkas thought. It had been awesome.

Of course now they had to get back down and find their clothes, armor and weapons. That was the only downside of fighting as a wolf.

“Can we do it while changed?” Vilkas blurted out before his nerves left him. All she could do was say no. Right? Maybe hurt him a bit, but she wouldn’t maim him or kill him, he was reasonable sure.

“The three of us?” Aela thought about it for a moment. “Alright, why not? We just need to find a place we can wreck. I doubt Kodlak or Tilma would stand for it back in Jorrvaskr. I’ll let you boys know.”

“Okay,” Vilkas replied, happy beyond belief that she had agreed to it, more or less. Farkas looked as he always did, like he did not really understand all that was going on, but pretending to. Vilkas was not sure how much of that was real, and how much was him wanting others to underestimate him. Ah, well, either way, Farkas would get it soon enough.

End


End file.
